Con tu partida y mis ganas de sobrevivir
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Bella ha decidido cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Edward en el bosque y se mudara a vivir con Renee y Phill a Jacksonville aunque no sin antes dejar una carta para Edward y secretamente tener la esperanza de que el la detenga... One Shot
1. Con tu partida y mis ganas de sobrevivir

**CON TU PARTIDA Y MIS GANAS DE SOBREVIVIR**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi imaginacion. Dedicada a Bell´s.

* * *

¿Por qué es tan dificil decir te amo?

¿Por qué es tan dificil decir lo siento?

Pero, aun mas dificil ¿Por qué es tan dificil aceptar lo que siento por ti y decirte **no** te puedo y **no** te quiero olvidar?

Decirte jamas, siempre y nunca son una gran mentira. Una de la cual no puedo escapar. Pues no se en que momento mi vida cambio. Pues no se en que momento me perdi en la inmensidad de tus pupilas color topacio liquido al momento en que tu mirada se fundia con mis orbes chocolates.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Ciertamente y como simple humana que soy te observe a lo lejos entre aquel tumulto que se formaba en la cafeteria y, es que era simplemente imposible no voltearte a ver.

Te encontabas tu, alla a lo lejos junto a "Tus hermanos." Todos hermosos, todos perfectos. De tez tan parecida, todos de piel blanca, tan blanca como el alabastro y de simple belleza sobrehumana. Que hubiese creido que debido a su parecido realmente fuesen hermanos que, de no ser por la chica cotilla de la escuela que aseguro que todos eran adoptados los hijos del Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme; aunque lo dijo no sin cierto grado de envidia en su voz.

Ahora que lo pienso, debi seguir el consejo de Jessica: _"No pierdas tu tiempo con el, ninguna chica de este instituto es lo suficientemente buena para el…"_

Pero no, mi poco instinto de supervivencia hizo su acto de aparición: Simplemente me negué a alejarme de ti y me acerque a ti.

Siempre lo supe. Inconscientemente. Siempre supe que un ser tan perfecto como nunca voltearía a ver siquiera a una chiquilla tan simple como yo. Vamos. Ni siquiera soy bonita.

Tan solo soy una chica promedio de cabellos oscuros y simples ojos chocolates (como tú solías decir) venida a "casi celebridad" en un pueblo donde las nuevas noticias realmente escasean y en donde el prototipo de "chica perfecta" es la perfecta damisela en apuros a la que puedes salvar…

Soy, o fui la novedad en un extraño pueblo. Fui simplemente la chica extraña de la ciudad que llego al pueblo y logro romper el cascaron y penetro el muro infranqueable que tenían los Cullen a su alrededor.

Más, aun y con todo el dolor que me causo tu partida no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada. Y tengo la plena certeza de que si se me diera la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo no cambiaria absolutamente nada de lo que viví, vamos ni siquiera cambiaria las circunstancias que me trajeron a ti pues el simple hecho de conocerte dio un giro de 360° en mi vida y, aunque por poco tiempo, fui muy feliz aunque ahora derrame literalmente lagrimas de sangre por tu partida.

Tú, mi león morboso y masoquista y yo, simplemente la oveja estúpida que se enamoro de ti. Tú, mi león y yo tu oveja. Vaya increíble imaginación la mía, vaya estúpida idea que siempre me creí.

Y, es que simplemente ahora por fin he comprendido que tu jamás me querrías. Que nunca seria parte de ti realmente. Que realmente no tengo una razón para "existir" y digo "existir" y no "vivir" pues con tu partida solo soy un ser que intenta vagar por este mundo.

En mi memoria aun conservo tus palabras: "No me convienes." Pero: ¿Quién te dijo que en el corazón y en los sentimientos se puede mandar? Dime tú, quien te aseguro que yo te podía olvidar y no sufrir.

Con tu partida me has dejado completamente rota y vacía por dentro. Viví entre castillos y cuentos de hadas que se volvían realidad cuando estuve junto a ti. Y que, ahora que no estás y descubro la verdadera realidad me han sumido en un abismo de dolor y en un profundo foso de pena y angustia que intento vanamente superar.

Pero tú jamás me aseguraste amarme eternamente y el creer que así seria ha sido mi gran error. Confiar en que siempre estarías a mi lado aun más allá de la distancia y del tiempo y jamás me dejarías fue la fantasía que yo misma invente.

Edward, solamente te escribo estas líneas para asegurarte que ya no me dejare sumir más en este foso de dolor. Para asegurarte que esta vez sí saldré adelante.

Para asegurarte que esta vez sí cumpliré la promesa que te hice aquella tarde en el sendero cuando me dijiste que yo no te convenía y que mi vida volvería a ser normal y que iba a ser "como si jamás hubieras existido."

Me he vuelto valiente y he tomado una dura y difícil decisión: Te olvidare. Encerrare tu imagen en lo más profundo de mi ser. Guardare nuestros momentos felices en algún rincón de mi memoria y confiare en que realmente los humanos sabemos olvidar. Continuare con mi vida y te dejare ir. Sacare fuerzas de flaqueza y no hare más cosas estúpidas por el simple hecho de imaginarte junto a mí.

¿Sabes? Por cosas estúpidas me refiero a no volver a poner jamás, jamás mi vida en peligro por el simple hecho de escuchar tu voz, ya que, por aferrarme a tu recuerdo y a la estúpida esperanza de que aun me ames he montado en moto y he corrido a velocidades increíbles e inclusive me he tirado de un acantilado. ¡Vaya estúpida!, ¿No lo crees?

Yo, la que en sus fantasías aun alucina que la amas y que por el simple hecho de ponerse en peligro volverás a su lado. La que alucina que si está en peligro volverás a su lado a protegerla.

Pero, no te preocupes más por mí. Ni siquiera sientas la menor culpa. No lo hare mas, esta vez sí saldré adelante y te juro que te olvidare.

Aun no tengo idea de cómo lo hare pero sé que ahora estoy dando el primer paso pues esta carta y el abordar el avión que me llevara a Jacksonville con Phil y René es el primer comienzo para olvidarte.

Edward, me alejare de Forks y de tu recuerdo. Me alejo de los lugares y las cosas que me recuerdan a ti; y lo hago, aun y cuando siento mi pecho derramar lagrimas de sangre y aun y cuando siento que mis lagrimas intentan lavar el dolor que se impregna en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

Sé que soñar no cuesta nada y sé que tener aun la esperanza de que vengas por mí y me detengas de iniciar esta locura es imposible. Tan imposible como escuchar de tus labios que aun me amas y que todo lo que hemos vivido no ha sido un error y que las palabras que me dijiste en el sendero eran solamente una cruel mentira.

Como te he dicho antes me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Seattle con la esperanza de que me detengas y me pidas no abordar el avión que me llevara hasta René y Phil los cuales, curiosamente han logrado que me acepten en mi nueva escuela pese a lo avanzado del semestre: Nuevamente marzo, nuevamente primavera como en nuestro primer encuentro.

Edward, volveré a mi vida y a mis sueños anteriores antes de conocerte, no sin antes hacerte una súplica y pequeña petición:

Te pido que por favor le des las gracias a cada uno de los miembros de tu familia por hacerme sentir querida y muy especial.

Dale las gracias a Alice y dile que siempre la querré pues es, fue y será siempre la mejor amiga y hermana que pude tener.

Dile a Emmett que siempre fue el hermano que añore tener.

Asegúrale a Jasper que lo quiero mucho y dile que no quiero que se sienta culpable por absolutamente nada pues después de todo lo que yo quería era algo que, de cualquier manera jamás podía ser.

Infúndele confianza a Rose y asegúrale que jamás saldrá una palabra de mis labios acerca de su secreto.

Abraza fuertemente a Esme de mi parte y dile que me hubiese encantado ser una más de sus hijas y dile también que extrañare esa sensación de sentirme segura mimada y protegida entre sus maternales brazos.

Dale las gracias a Carlisle por aceptarme como parte de su familia.

Pero sobre todo Edward, soy yo la que ahora te pide que no cometas ninguna tontería. Soy yo la que ahora te pide que continúes con tu existencia y te hare otra promesa a cambio:

Madurare y creceré, me alejare de todo lo que me ponga en peligro o me relacione con seres mitológicos. Con la madurez te prometo que vendrá una nueva concepción de la vida y te prometo que formare un hogar y tendré la familia que siempre deseaste para mí.

Con mi promesa hare real la tuya y saldrás para siempre de mi vida y te aseguro que esta vez si será _"Como si jamás hubieses existido" _

¡Adiós! ¡Adiós para siempre mi eterno amor!

PD. Solo espero que Alice vea en donde he dejado esta carta y la entregue en tus manos.

Perdona que una lágrima haya escapado de mi mejilla pero es que aún conservo…

No. Olvídalo.

Es la hora de abordar y de despedirme para siempre de ti.

Es la hora de dejar de añorar lo que de cualquier manera nunca pudo ser.

Con amor:

**Bella**.

* * *

**Besos a todas**

**Prometo ya actualizar las otras historias**

**Por cierto Merece algun review????**

**Y del final... Pues cada quien imaginese lo que desee....**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	2. Nota

Hola a todas aquellas que me han leído en estos pequeños one shot.

Esta pequeña notita es para avisarles que por fin he terminado la trilogía.

Les dejo los títulos:

**Con tu partida y mis ganas de sobrevivir**

**Mi vida tras tu partida**

**El comienzo de una nueva vida**

Por medio de esta nota también quiero darles las gracias por cada uno de sus reviews a cada pequeño one shot. Les dejo un pequeño resumen de cada uno.

En **con tu partida y mis ganas de sobrevivir,** leerán como Bella toma la decisión de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Edward al pie del sendero aquella fría tarde.

En **mi vida tras tu partida,** leerán que fue de la vida de Bella después de haber tomado esa decisión y Edward no haber vuelto a su lado. Créanme que el final de este one shot simplemente lo ame. Para quienes amen el drama entenderán porque.

Y, finalmente en** el comienzo de una nueva vida,** leerán el final feliz. Porque Edward si volverá por Bella. Pero no todo es así de simple. Hay obstáculos que saltar antes de poder estar juntos.

Espero sus comentarios y mil gracias de nuevo por cada uno de ellos


	3. Nota 2

Nota #3

Me han pedido los links de las historias o que cuando las iba a subir.

Les vuelvo a repetir. Ya he subido los 3 one shots.

De cualquier forma aquí les dejo los links (ya saben solo eliminen los espacios para accesar a ellos) o también pueden pasar a mi profile y allí los encontraran:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5661040/ 1/ **Con_tu_partida_y_mis_ganas_de_sobrevivir**

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5720934/ 1/**Mi_vida_tras_tu_partida**

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/6148399/ 1/**El_comienzo_de_una_nueva_vida**


End file.
